


Ticklish

by tastygoldentaters



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, answer to prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastygoldentaters/pseuds/tastygoldentaters
Summary: Beethes accidentally bumps into Schubert in the hallway, who can't help it but to blush and giggle.





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> -Send me a "Tickle" and I'll write a drabble about character discovering the other is ticklish.  
> Requested by an anon on tumblr

Beethes left his room without really looking at where he was going. He needed some air, some space, something to enlighten his thoughts. Every so often it happened that a memory would come to him, and just as soon as he acknowledged it, it slipped through his fingers. He never knew how important those were, since they ranged from simple, mundane memories to thoughts of events that shaped him into the person he was, with the memories of melodies and sounds splashed in between.

  
He was too deep in thought to have noticed Schubert shuffling some papers in his hands, not really paying attention to the outside world either, and both of them were startled when their bodies collided, scattering the papers and bringing them both to the ground.

  
Franz let out a small yelp when he found himself lying on his back, Beethes’ arms on each side of his head as he tried to keep himself from crushing him under his weight. His clear eyes still seemed to be processing what was going on, but Franz was only too aware of how close their bodies were.

  
“S-senpai?”

  
Beethes shook his head and scurried to fetch the fallen papers, still kneeling above Franz as he reached around and between them to pick them up.

  
“Pardon me, Schubert-kun, I didn’t see you ther—”

  
Was that a _giggle_?

  
His hand had reached under Schubert’s arm, and the man squirmed again, positively giggling as he moved away from Beethes, who tried to retrieve one of the papers from under him.

  
“S-senpai, stop!”

  
Franz crawled back and away from him, a bit short of breath. His face had turned a peachy pink, which he had tried to hide by keeping his head low and focusing on putting the papers in a neat pile before picking them up.  
“N-no, senpai, I should apologise. It was me who wasn’t paying attention…”

  
Still looking down, Franz got the rest of the papers Beethes was handing him, flattening his shirt with his free hand. What an embarrassment, to giggle that way and become so flustered just because Beethoven-senpai got that close to him. What would he think of him?

  
“T-thank you. Have a nice day,” he fumbled, almost tripping over his own feet as he rushed in the opposite direction for no other reason than wanting to get away from such an embarrassing situation; he couldn’t even catch a glimpse of the way Beethes’ eyes lit up with mirth, and he was already too far from him to hear the amused chuckle that left his lips.


End file.
